taibanor_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of planet types.
List of planet types Here is the link if you what to read this from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The following is a list of planet types: Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_planet_types hide · 1List · 2Descriptions and tables o 2.1By mass regime o 2.2By orbital regime o 2.3By composition o 2.4Other · 3In fiction · 4Imaged bodies · 5See also · 6Notes · 7External links · 8References Listhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=1 edit Artist's impression of COROT-7b, likely a lava exoplanet. · Binary planet · Carbon planet · Chthonian planet · Circumbinary planet · Coreless planet · Desert planet · Dwarf planet · Earth analog · Eccentric Jupiter · Exoplanet · Extragalactic planet · Gas giant · Helium planet · Hot Jupiter (pegasid) · Hot Neptune · Ice giant · Inner planet · Iron planet · Lava planet · Mesoplanet (a term coined by Isaac Asimov) · Mini-Neptune · Minor planet · Ocean planet · Outer planet · Plutoid · Protoplanet · Puffy planet · Pulsar planet · Rogue planet · Sub-brown dwarf · Sub-stellar object · Super-Earth · Super-Jupiter · Terrestrial planet · Trojan planet Descriptions and tableshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=2 edit By mass regimehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=3 edit' By orbital regimehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=4 edit' By compositionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=5 edit' Otherhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=6 edit' See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=9 edit · Centaur (minor planet) · Dwarf planet · Hypothetical planet types · Minor planet · Plutoid · Stellar classification · Sub-brown dwarf · Substellar object · Sudarsky's gas giant classification Noteshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=10 edit 1. ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_planet_types#cite_ref-InferiorSuperior_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_planet_types#cite_ref-InferiorSuperior_1-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_planet_types#cite_ref-InferiorSuperior_1-2 c] The terms "inferior planet" and "superior planet" were originally used in the geocentric cosmology of Claudius Ptolemy to differentiate as 'inferior' those planets (Mercury and Venus) whose epicycle remained collinear with Earth and the Sun, compared to the 'superior' planets (Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn) that did not. 2. Jump up^ The four inner or terrestrial planets have dense, rocky compositions, few or no moons, and no ring systems. They are composed largely of refractory minerals, such as the silicates, which form their crusts and mantles, and metals, such as iron and nickel, which form their cores. Three of the four inner planets (Venus, Earth and Mars) have atmospheres substantial enough to generate weather; all have impact craters and tectonic surface features, such as rift valleys and volcanos. The term inner planet should not be confused with inferior planet, which designates those planets that are closer to the Sun than Earth is (i.e. Mercury and Venus). Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_planet_types&action=edit&section=12 edit |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Evolution | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · Merging stars · Nebular hypothesis · Planetary migration |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Systems | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; background:#F7F7F7;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · Exocomet · Exomoon · Interstellar comet · Mean-motion resonances · Retrograde planet · Rogue planet · Titius–Bode laws · Trojan planet |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Host stars | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · A · B · Binary star · Brown dwarfs · Extragalactic planet · F/Yellow-white dwarfs · G/Yellow dwarfs · Herbig Ae/Be · K/Orange dwarfs · M/Red dwarfs · Planets in globular clusters · Pulsar · Red giant · Subdwarf B · Subgiant · T Tauri · White dwarfs · Yellow giant |- style="mso-yfti-irow:11;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Detection | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; background:#F7F7F7;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · Astrometry · Direct imaging · list · Microlensing · list · Polarimetry · Pulsar timing · list · Radial velocity · list · Transit method · list · Transit-timing variation |- style="mso-yfti-irow:13;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Habitability | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · Circumstellar habitable zone · Earth analog analog · Extraterrestrial liquid water · Superhabitable planet |- style="mso-yfti-irow:15;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:16;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Lists | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · Exoplanetary systems · Host stars · Multiplanetary systems · Stars with proplyds · Exoplanets · List of exoplanets · Discoveries · Extremes · Firsts · Nearest · Largest · Most massive · Terrestrial candidates · Kepler |- style="mso-yfti-irow:18;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | nowrap="nowrap" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| Other | style="width:944.25pt;border:none;border-left:solid#FDFDFD1.5pt; background:#F7F7F7;padding:0in0in0in0in" width="1259"| · Exoplanet phase curves · Nexus for Exoplanet System Science · Planets in science fiction · Sudarsky's gas giant classification |- style="mso-yfti-irow:20;height:1.5pt" | colspan="2" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt;height:1.5pt"| |- | colspan="2" style="background:#DDDDFF;padding:3.0pt12.0pt3.0pt12.0pt"| |} |}